


Forbidden Fruit

by Septictrash247



Series: Strange Magic [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bim’s an idiot, Bitting, Blood Kink, Brimming, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Roller Coaster, Hate Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I guess you can call it, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Jamie’s pure, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Marking, Marvin’s angry But has a good heart, Rimming, Self-Discovery, Sexual Frustration, That good shit, Windego, delicious, overuse of the word, slow burn apparently, strangemagic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septictrash247/pseuds/Septictrash247
Summary: Marvin could see it plainly. Bim’s wide grin. There that laid behind his perfect and arrogant smile, sat two rows of sharp.. Gleaming teeth.Or, in which Bim is a Windego and Marvin has some serious issues he needs to sort out, regarding this little problem. Because, the real issue doesn't lie within Bim's need for human flesh. No, it's whether they're dating or not.Everyone here has mixed priorities.





	1. Attraction Has a Strange Aroma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostOneHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/gifts).



> ‘I would love some Marvin x Bim or Host x Jackieboyman, this has gotten me hooked but I can't find it anywhere else!‘
> 
> ‘Bim inmyheadcannonthesecretwendigobecausecanibalism and the fiesty magician marvin is the best pair
> 
> Also ouch the one sided pair’
> 
> I love this paring. I’m so happy it’s getting popular. This was inspired by a Hanigrahm picture, which turned into a role play, which was also inspired by Hero’s statement about Bim being a Windego.

       There was nothing new about this day, nothing special and nothing particularly interesting. It was just Jameson Jackson, trying to calm his best friend down. Marvin the Marvelous Magician. Said magician, was busy trying to claw out a certain singer’s eyes. The singer? None other than Bim Trimmer. “Piss off ye two faced hack!” Said the magician, to which Jameson, kept holding him back by the waist. Bim, only chuckles and took the opportunity to gently pet at the Irishman’s hair. “It’s comments like that, that get you into trouble, kitty.” Marvin bristled, his face flushing over a hundred shades of red. “Don’ touch me!” He hissed as he flinches away in vain. Bim only chuckled and strutted passed the Gemini egos, head held high and radiating confidence in his stride.

 

“Enjoy the show boys. I’m sure the rest of the audience needs a pick me up after… Whatever you were trying to do.”

 

The TV show host really only meant it as a cheap shot by this point. The two were in no way terrible, and they were entertaining to say the least. Jameson, the silent of the two, knew this and smiled sheepishly. But Marvin, well, the magician didn’t take criticism lightly. Especially if it was an insult by this high and mighty ass face. He then grabbed one of the nearest props- which happened to be a fire extinguisher that was thankfully empty -and swung. Bim, who was familiar with the louder egos rage; side stepped with grace. “Piss off!” Marvin shouted at him once more. Jameson could only winced upon Bim’s behalf and places a gentle hand onto Marvin’s forearm. The magician didn’t seem to calm down, but he did still himself. Bim, seemingly ignoring the outburst, just smiled charmingly and strutted out to the backstage curtain. “I’ll see you later tonight kitten.” He then he disappeared onto the stage with a quick wink.

 

It was here that the two septic egos slumped back in their chairs, both emotionally exhausted for two completely different reasons. After stretching his back, Jameson looked over as Marvin slipped his cat mask off, his face was still scrunched with discontent and flushed with anger. Jameson only let out a silent sigh and tapped his own chest to get Marvin’s attention. His gesture was answered when the proud ego looked towards him. He began to use sign language- not wanting to deplete his energy by talking just yet - saying something along the lines of, “Are you okay? You seem to be…. More physical than usual.” Marvin rubbed his thumb over his mask nervously. But still he snorted and turned away with a scoff, masking his obvious feelings. He just was stubborn that way.

 

       “If yer talkin’ about te chair.. Look, Jamie, it was supposed te be a breakable prop, m’ sure that guy’s fine-“

 

“I meant about the fire extinguisher too.”

 

“He had it comin’! That guy-“

 

“He’s only teasing and does it purposely to make you mad. I told you, you need to stop taking things so hard.. Starting fights, assaulting the audience-“

 

“I-“

 

“Intentionally or otherwise.. You’re going to get us into trouble.. Remember what Jack says.”

 

Marvin sighed and blinked slowly, all of this information sinking in. When Jamie stopped talking, and kept staring, Marvin quirked an eyebrow. More staring. It was then that he realized, Jamie was expecting him to answer. He sighed to himself again as shook his head fondly with a tiny smile.

 

“Sort out what yer body is tellin’ you.. N’ take te time to work yer way back to that P.M.A...”

 

To which Jamie’s face instantly brightened, and excitedly signed, “P.M.A!” Marvin chuckled in response, feeling a bit better. “Yer such a sap.” He smiles softly. The sepia toned ego just smiled and they both shared in their comfortable silence. Then, the cheer of the audience hit their ears, cuing that Bim’s show had started. Marvin’s content mood shifted, and his eyes narrowed aimlessly at the curtain. He stood, “Where are you going?” Jamie asked quickly once Marvin began to turn away. “You can stay n’ go out te watch.. M’.. Gunna drink.”

  
  


Bim’s head felt heavy, his adrenaline was very high. Even after the show- which to no one's surprise, was a huge success -his little burst of energy didn’t subside. He drank about a few glasses of bottled water from the mini fridge in his dressing room, paced around, and even did some personal grooming to pass the time. He had hoped to ease himself but, for some reason, his quickening heartbeat didn’t subside. “Ugh..” He groaned, as he placed his forehead into the palms of his hands. “The pounding…” It felt as if with each throb of his head, an audible knock was heard, pressing against the inside of his skull. The knocking only seemed to get louder, and louder. That was then when Bim realized that- “Hey asshole! Open this stupid door!” He perked up at the familiar fury behind that Irish accent. With a look in the mirror and whispering words of encouragement, he strutted over to the door and opened it welcomely. “My dear little white rabbit!” He smiled charmingly. However, the performer was not amused, and shoved passed him, shutting the door with a little more force than he meant. At first, Bim was shocked, but the fear quickly went away when his Irish pass time started to push him back against the wall. A slurty smile grew on his face as he allowed himself to be pinned. “I don’ wanna hear it!” Bim just kept his stance relaxed and took in how cute it was to see that pale Irishmen's skin get flushed so pink. “What’s the matter? You seem so agro today… Desperate for me already?” This was a ritual Bim was all too found of. The first time, it had been a spur of the moment thing. Marvin was chewing him out because he was jealous of the singer’s talent- who could blame him? - and saying things like: “What’s a douchebag like you got, that I don’?”, “Yer show is so stupid! How does a self centered tall glass of ass even get a following like you?”, and most importantly, “What are you doin’ te me?!” -then the rest followed naturally. They kissed, full of hate, but passionate nonetheless. They nip at each other’s neck, scratched skin, fought for dominance. Before they knew what even hit them, they both woke up, tangled in sheets. This became a regular thing, and Bim wasn’t complaining. He had the occasional hook up from women- fans mostly -but none of them could go rough. He liked that about Marvin, hell the guy even kept him grounded. Dare he say it? He was fond of these visits.

 

Fond of Marvin.

 

The younger’s eye flared with burning hatred- or maybe it was pride, either way -Bim was thankful that in all this time that he had known Marvin, his fire hadn’t dwindled in the slightest. “As if. I came te tell you what a god awful human you are.” Bim didn’t miss a beat. “What else is new?” He smirked. Marvin bristled and hooked his fist tightly against Bim’s dress shirt. Bim just kept his easy smile as Marvin backed him into the wall and forcefully shoved him there. It hurt a little more than usual, and the singer let out an unintentional growl.. That was.. Odd. But Marvin didn’t seem to notice. Instead, he got up in Bim’s face, lips pulled back into a sneer. “Don’ you foukin’ sass me ye dopey faced cunt.” He hissed. Ouch, Marvin was being needlessly mean-spirited today. Bim’s grinned faltered, and that’s when he smelled alcohol on the Vegas magician’s breath.. With a widen smirk, Bim gripped the younger’s wrists and pinned him down onto the couch next to them. Marvin was startled by this and let out a very undignified yelp in the process. Bim straddled him and took delight in watching pupils dilate as those blue hues looked up in surprise. Bim was feeling… Well he was feeling rather primal today. His new buzz of energy had him hyped. He was so acutely aware of how the quicken pulse beneath his fingertips rose when he placed a hand upon Marvin’s chest. “You’ve been drinking..” He murmured darkly.

 

Marvin felt a shiver run down his spin. Something seemed.. Very off. So on instinct, he went to swing his arm for a light punch with the hand that wasn’t pinned down. It was meant as a sort of warning because he didn’t swing nearly as hard nor as fast enough to actually hurt the one up above him. But the TV persona caught his other wrist before it even hit mid-air. Marvin squeaked out again, his light buzz from the alcohol that had encased his mind like a shield was leaving him, along with his confidence. He was a little unnerved by how forward Bim was being this time around. How strong he seemed.

 

However, Bim just ate this up. He leaned down a little closer, and hummed deeply. “Testy testy.. My sweet kitten.. You should think before you start mouthing off to me like that.” He chuckled, a condescending chuckle. Marvin felt that familiar irritation well up inside him, but he didn’t move. This was unusually out of character for him, and Bim noticed this too. With a tilt of his head he asked, “Kitten? You’re so quiet. Oh I see, I’ve finally driven the point home. That you need to learn to keep quiet in front of your superior, is that it?” He paused to chuckled. “Well, you’re body certainly isn’t quiet.” He paused once more to maneuver Marvin’s wrist from one hand, to the other, and slowly trailed his free hand over the younger’s chest. Careful fingers teasingly circling around the buttons upon the vest that Marvin was adorned with. Marvin’s breath hitched. Bim purred, “In fact you look quiet.. Delicious.” Now That hadn’t been a new phrase, but the intensity sure was. Marvin wasn’t so sure what was so different about this time, but something seemed.. Off. And now that he was looking up at him, the TV personas eyes.. They.. Shined- no.. They were glowing. Okay it was time to use the safe word now, wait…. Did they have a safe word? No.. They never really established what their relationship was, so of course they didn’t have any rules. Instead, Marv spoke up, wincing at the crack in his voice. “Bim- I.. I don’ wanna do this. This isn’t why I came here believe it or not.” He spoke with a little uncertainty, and if he was confused now? That was nothing compared to how he felt when Bim started to chuckle. “I’m sorry kitten..” Bim’s voice seemed more sinister. “But,” he paused and gripped a firm hand around Marvin’s throat, causing him to gasp.

 

“When did you decide that you could tell me what to do? I don’t have time to play around with my food.”

 

_**Food**_? What the fuck was he even- Then.. Marvin could see it plainly. Bim’s wide grin. There that laid behind his perfect and arrogant smile, sat two rows of sharp.. Gleaming teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short and i'm sorry.


	2. Seeds of Doubt

          Bim found himself on the floor, a bit of blood steadily leaked out from his perfect nose. He went to wipe it off, and watched with curious awe as the blood soaked into the sleeve of his dress shirt cuff. His eyes narrowed and his perfect features contorted into a wince as a sharp ring enveloped his head. Bim scrunched his eyes to try and block the horrible noise out. With his head throbbing and throat very dry, the half Korean blinked his fogged up eyes open once more. In a hazy recollection, he tried to piece together what had just happened. He was.. In his dressing room; he had just finished a show.. He grabbed a drink, there was a knock- “What te everlovin’ fuck is wrong with you, what ARE you?!” the loud Irish voice cut into his thoughts with the clearest precision like that of a diamond saw. The singer looked up, and there was his raged endowed acquaintance and occasional booty call.

Bim tilted his head curiously at his expression; pretty blue eyes were wide with fear, eyebrows knitted together to form the emotion of.. Not quite anger, more like- helpless uncertainty. His breathing was ragged and upon another clear look, Bim could see that Marvin’s attire was well- less well kept. His top buttons of his vest and undershirt was opened. Upon the milky white skin that peaked through, there was a sizable imprint of sharp teeth marks right on his collarbone, emitting a spread of a pink aura around the indents. That was much different than a love bite. His vision trailed down towards his fist, speckled with a small amount of blood. It clicked, Bim stood up slowly as his knees wobbled, a hand pressed firmly to his forehead acting like a solid wall for his poor heavy, throbbing head to lean against. The elder registered that Marvin was still sputtering out his disbelief, demanding something from him- but he had to be absolutely positive that his assumptions were right. His legs stumbled a bit as he fumbled to steady himself against his dressing room desk that hung a large mirror surrounded by small lights. Those flashy lights seemed much more taunting in his eyes than they did enticing or complimenting his golden skinned complexion. There, there he could see it. One hand positioned out for him to hold himself up onto the table, his eyes glassy, and his skin paler. Two, sizable antlers were poking out on his forehead, each placed a few centimeters over his eyes. That would explain his hazy ass vision and migraine. With his other hand; careful and dexterous fingers trailed over the base of the flexible bone. The skin around the area was still so tender, and he hissed with discomfort. “Shit…” Marvin’s presence demanded his attention as the corner of his eye caught on to his soft and succulent reflection.  “Answer Trimmer, What te hell is goin’ on?” Bim looked around, pushing his question to the back of his head. He answered the magician offhandedly, busy hands and eyes searching for something.

“You weren’t supposed to see this.. Wasn’t it supposed to be, another week from now?.. Damn, guess that means I have to reschedule my vacation days, this is so bothersome-“

“Hey! Earth te douchebag. Answer my questions. Ye foukin’ BIT me!”

Aha! Nail file, perfect- a hand gripped his shoulder, his body spinning around as he was met with striking blue eyes. Bim could see it, clear as day in the way his body tried to mask it’s quaking. Marvin wasn’t just outraged about the bite.. He was scared, not to mention the way Bim could feel the Irishman's pulse, even beneath his suit jacket. Furthermore that the smell of Marvin’s fear was a lot more.. Potent. He blamed his instincts for that. Marvin too, was searching in those deep brown orbs for something, anything of a reasonable and rational familiarity. Something that made him feel that same comfort and security between their dynamic. Bim sighed, and obliged him with a question.

“.. What do you know about Wendigos?”

“What?”

The older of the two said nothing, his eyebrows rose as he gestured with a sheepish shrug towards his antlers. The act would’ve been perfectly choreographed in a romantic comedy, especially with how absurd this might have seemed. Pink lips parted ever so slightly, eyebrows furrowed before rising to accentuate the younger’s recollection. He leaned back, taking another look at the American, the grip on broad shoulders loosening.  “I.. Wait, don’ tell me that that’s actually what-“Marvin’s voice was distant, and soft, completely out of place. Bim rose a fine eyebrow both with curiosity and amusement. When the Irishman continued to just stand there agape, the singer leaned back onto the desk and sighed a bit more softly as he looked down to his nicely polished dress shoes. He decided to start his explanation, maybe which would smooth things over.

“It was an accident at first, it happened so long ago that I don’t quite recall how it happened.. But, I ate human without knowing what it was. I thought it was some kind of…. Sweetened pork at first, I really did. But something.. Well, something inside me started to crave that particular taste more. Then, I found out that that taste- it was, human. And well, you can’t very well go up to a person and ask to take a bite now, can you? And fresh corpses are so.. Full of cholesterol, and chemicals. Very bad for my figure.”

The explanation was not helping at all. Marvin couldn’t been begin to understand just what the fuck Bim was rambling on about. _‘Bad for his figure?!’_ Was he fucking serious right now? There were so many _‘why’s’_ , and _‘how’s’_ to this story that Marvin could probably make a full novel about how utterly dumbfounded he was at this very moment. For once his voice wasn’t working. He thought that the absolute weirdest thing he had witnessed was Wilford Warfstache’s very presence. Or that the closest thing he got to an actual monster was when he was possessed by Anti. This was Bim, fucking Trimmer. This shouldn’t have been happening. Was Marvin just the universe’s candidate to have the most bizarre shit happen to a person? Again, he could do nothing else but to listen as Bim kept on telling his story. “So, I added the grinder as a part of the show. As long as people knowingly signed a waiver, I had all the legalization I needed. And then I started to grow these.” Bim paused to gesture to his small antlers, the bone had a pigment of soft golden brown, the very same reflection of the persona’s skin. His tone was so fucking casual about this that Marvin had thought- for a split second -that he might’ve heard him wrong. But no, he had really said that. Bim then erupted in a wide, and dazzling smile, completely oblivious of Marvin’s obvious uneasy silence. He just. Kept. Talking.

“I got colder, more.. Hungry, but stronger, and dare I say, my bod is definitely more fit! This little… Antler business however, this happens every other month. Mostly the fall. They fall off eventually- But, this energy is incredible!”

Marvin just stood there, blinking dumbly, as Bim smiled expectantly at him. Like he was waiting for.. Praise? Approval? He couldn’t wrap his head around it. He just stated his opinion instead. “Bim… Imma be honest here… You have stupid, n’ absolutely fouked up priorities.” Bim’s smiled dimmed into a small pout but stayed quiet as he watched as Marvin looked towards the ground, his leg bouncing in place. He had to move, so he paced around thinking to himself, something he usually found himself doing a lot. Hey, when you’re the second oldest out of six brother like figures, you had a lot of pent up worries to work through, and that was without factoring relationships. He settled on asking a simple question, sharply turning towards the unnervingly calm wendigo. “So- you can’ control this?” He half hoped that Bim was kinda just a victim of circumstance and all that messed up stuff he was saying was kinda like.. A brain-washed type of thing. “I’m cursed so no. Well- curse is a bit intense.. Um, endowed. Very well endowed~.”

Nope.

Not brainwashed. He was just was that stupid? Or was he oblivious? _Or_ was he just really really really really confused, corrupted, apathetic, _insane?_ Either way, that was definitely Bim talking. Marvin once again just stared dumbly. He stuttered and placed a hand to his glabella and pinched it in a motion of holding back frustration. He couldn’t get overwhelmed just yet. “You really- are ye not concerned? You jus’ attacked me! You coulda killed me- oh Christ..” he lifted his head up as a slow to grasp concept just came to him. He thought about what exactly Bim was talking about- he barely even thought about the implications because the idiot was so insouciant about this enormous issue. _‘“So, I added the_ **_grinder_ ** _as a part of the show.”’_ That meant.. “Oh my god.. Yer.. Y-yer a murderer.” his voice choked as he looked to the cannibal. He didn’t even, he wasn’t sure he was looking at the same person he knew anymore. So that wasn’t an act or special effects or whatever? That was actual people. Actual. Fucking. People. Bim just shrugged, again, calm as ever.

“Actually it’s consensual homicide. They signed the papers-“

“That’s. NOT. Te problem!”

Marvin couldn’t even fathom this, and Bim had the gull to narrow his eyes and raised his tone with him. “Then what IS, the problem?” The Irishman had had enough and shouted back at him, lips curled into a snarl, his eyes desperately pleading as his whole body was taught like a steel cable as he tried to stress for Bim to just take the hint and come to his senses. Could he really be so blind as to not see what was so plainly in front of him?  “You foukin’ _EAT_ people! You tried to eat _ME!_ ” He was so worked up that he felt his bite mark pulse in time with his heart. Its sting was numbed but not by much. Bim however, just crossed his arms, letting out a tiny puff of breath, hands smoothing out his hair.

“I feel like we’re talking around in circles. Look, kitten- I really did mean to tell you… Eventually. But, I didn’t think it mattered at the moment. And about attacking you, I’m sorry for that. I’m just.. A bit hungry, I can eat regular food but it just doesn’t have that certain satisfaction. So, all I need is just a little nibble and we can forget this whooole thing. Now..”

Bim paused and looked at Marvin, expression going from neutral to that.. Sultry look he got when he thought he could charm his way out of a situation. Eyelids hooded; thick luscious eyelashes fluttering, sculpted marble features soft, trimmed eyebrows raised ever so slightly, tender and perfect lips pulled into a soft smirk. He raised a careful hand slowly, fingers crooked in a beckoning motion. Manipulation at its finest right here, and usually, Marvin would’ve fallen for it. But not this time. He couldn’t let this slide, he didn’t answer the call. All he thought about was what else had Bim been lying to him about. How much was he just using him? How much of his fondness was faked? The assumption, mixed with the realization that Bim really was an extremely talented actor sunk in.. Even though he should’ve expected that Bim really wasn’t as good a person he claimed to be, Marvin thought that just maybe… Maybe he was wrong.. That maybe Bim really did show a nicer side that only he saw. He crossed his arms over his chest as a subconscious act of protecting his heart. A rancor of sadness struck him hard. When Marvin stayed rooted to his spot instead of answering the call, the creature stalk forward and reached for the Irishman’s hand to take a hold of it. It coaxed him gently. “What do you say? Let’s just continue and we can put this out of our minds-“His voice was soothing like a lullaby. Marvin _almost_ took the bait. But he snatched himself back in time and backed away sharply, swiping away at the provoking hand. “Don’ touch me!” He spat. Bim looked surprised by his dejection, and also confused. He tried to call after him again, taking another step forward. But Marvin wasn’t going to let him get another word in if he could help it.

“Baby-“

“N’ don’ ‘ _baby’_ ME either! Ye know what? I thought you were unbearable befer but- you’re a real goddamn monster.”

The insult felt like someone snapped off Bim’s antlers and stuck them through his chest. He stopped.

He froze.

Clearly hurt by Marvin’s brash behavior which, by this point shouldn’t have affected him in such a way. But with him being so open and vulnerable about his secret, Marvin should’ve been more sympathetic towards him. He couldn’t understand nor comprehend why the magician was being so cold towards him. And from the sounds of it, it sounded like he wanted to leave him.. Marvin maneuvered his way towards the door, face flushed with anger like it normally was. But there was a dark glint of.. Possible hurt behind his vibrant eyes, that was a bit jarring to see, at least from the persona’s perspective. He had this sudden urge to wipe that negative emotion away. But, he stayed put, as he watched Marvin go. Before he could reach for the door handle however, he turned back and gave the Wendigo a final cold stare. “I never wanna see you again, n’ don’ you dare go near Jamie. You can kiss my arse, AND yer career goodbye after this! You- you.. MANIPULATOR!” With that said, Marvin slammed the door to the singer’s dressing room. The sound of it echoed off the walls only added to the sheer hollowness Bim had just felt seep into his chest. They were broken up, and was Marvin really going to get him arrested? Or worse.. Tell his manager!? The elder sighed and ran his hands over his face and hair, only to be halted by where his antlers stood. He looked in the mirror as sighed once more, and braced himself on the desk before him, picking up the nail file. With nothing else to really do but be alone with his thoughts, he began to file down the bone that graced him with inconvenience. Well, at least he got the answer he had been asking himself ever since his first intimate night with the magician...

Did they consider what they had to an item?

He considered this an irreproachable fact that now- since Marvin basically said in every way but name -that they were broken up, he supposed that was all answer he needed. That thought left him feeling a little forlorn. It had been a good solid three years since he got over his crazy obsession over Mathias. Three years since he got out of this bad habit of drowning his lonely emptiness with sedatives in the form various groupies and hookers. Three years later, and admittedly- he could’ve been a better person to Marvin. He really did like him a lot but he never really acted like it. He just ultimately wished that Marvin understood that this really wasn’t a big deal. Perhaps maybe... Maybe this was a good thing after all. But that didn’t matter to him at the moment, what he needed to take care of was this hunger before it started to take over all of his judgment.

 

        Jamie was currently sitting on a bar-stool, not that he was drinking. But because he was expecting to meet someone. So he occupied himself in his head and buried his face in the sweater he had changed into earlier. Perfectly content with swinging his legs back and forth because his legs weren’t exactly long enough for his feet to touch the ground. He was expecting someone, but what he wasn’t expecting was a very distressed looking Marvin who was now storming over with blind purpose towards his direction. Jamie’s smile faded, and his eyebrows furrowed in concern. The magician didn’t seem to notice him at first as he took large strides across the barroom floor of the casino, until the youngest ego waved him over, effectively jarring him out of his inner rant. With reluctance, he obliged and immediately knew what his best friend was going to say. “What’s wrong?” He signed with a tilt of his neck, batting his eyes in innocent curiosity that Marvin just didn’t have the patience for right at this moment. “Nuthin’.” He snapped. Not really meaning to offend the other, but he really just wanted to be left alone, he was feeling shitty. And he didn’t want to blow up at his best friend, especially when he didn’t deserve it. “Please..?” Marvin sighed, his irritation visible stressed. A small little voice inside his head told him to warn Jamie, to tell him of Bim’s possible threat to him. He usually called that voice, the ‘Big _brother’s protection squad’_ voice. But another voice, the ‘ _I don’t really think Bim deserves this’_ voice- yes he had enough occasions where that voice became a permanent addition to his brain -chimed in. God how he hated that voice. He begrudgingly decided to listen to it though, he just... Needed to think about this situation further, so he settled for the half-truth.

“.... Bim... Bim n’ I jus’ had a fight.. I’m.. ‘M goin’ to te hotel room… You comin’?”

“Oh, I’m so sorry that happened.. Do you wanna talk about it-”

“No. I’d rather.. Rather think about it all.. Again, are ye comin’ er not…”

Marvin paused and looked around the barroom, just now taking notice about where he was and looked back at Jamie skeptically. “Wait.” He accused, “You don’ drink. What are ye sat here fer?” Jamie bit his lip, a small blush covering his cheeks as he looked down sheepishly. “I’m meeting Jim here. He was in the area and I really want to see him.” Chuckling, he sighed fondly to himself, putting a hand to his chest. Marvin felt sick to his stomach in return, he didn’t want to think about another Mark look alike, even if they all behaved differently- and his disdain wasn’t toward the unwilling news anchor at all -he just couldn’t deal with anyone remotely looking like **_him_** at the moment. He couldn’t stop himself as he stalked away, making an unfair and offhand comment towards Jamie. “Figures. Hopefully he doesn’t screw you over too.” He really didn’t mean it, and he knew that Jim and Jamie’s relationship was probably one of the most pure friendships -and frankly the most adorable crushes -he had been witnessed to. But the idea of companionship at this moment, just made him grimace.

 

         Marvin’s felt his eyelashes fluttered up, batting away the sleep from his eyes. He felt a warm tongue slide along the path of his hip bone, to the point where hips met the stomach. He shuddered and looked down. Bim was straddling him, licking up his stomach slowly, captivated and entranced by the magician’s skin. The way it stretched just over slim muscle when he tensed, the way his milky skin rose with each breath he took, he paid close attention to it all. Marvin too, was captivated by the man currently.. Tasting him. His mind was fuzzy, in the back of his head he knew this was weird but there was no actual fear running through him. He felt content, maybe even a little intrigued.

Bim’s brown eyes were blown out, black but shiny with tapetum lucidum… The thing cats, deer, and dogs have. Not humans, Bim was not human. Those glowing eyes then suddenly snapped back up at the Irishman’s, as he was suddenly made aware that his food was still alive. Their eyes locked with one another.

Marvin shook.

He went to open his mouth but all his brash and curt bravery were gone. His voice for once, was failing him. “Please...” he wanted to whisper out. But what was he begging for? He himself wasn’t quite sure, but Bim seemed to know. For he pulled away and gave him a warm smile and nodded. Marvin trembled again, and his body tensed up once more along with his quickening intake of breath. The smile that was worn by the TV persona turned into a toothy grin, showing off sharp gleaming teeth.

What came next was beyond the realms of rationality. Even if Marvin could do things he couldn’t explain sometimes, at least there was the idea that things still made perfect sense to him. Magic, just another word for unexplained science. He could handle that. This? He couldn’t wrap his head around it, that feeling, that weird feeling he got when Bim dived down and sunk his teeth with great finesse into his skin. There was pain, like he expected. But a scream, a wail? That terror he expected to follow? That never came.

No. He _moaned_.

He moaned as he watched Bim take a chunk of skin out of him, tearing him open with care. He was _eating_ him alive. This should’ve caused him to fight, caused him to cry, caused him to scream out in fear. But no, that warm feeling of blood running down his cold body, that sensation of sharp stings of teeth penetrating him, the rush and thrill of it all. And the way Bim purred and moaned when he swallowed pieces of him. Like he was the best thing he ever tasted. It made Marvin morbidly happy. Bim stopped his feast and carefully wiped the blood off his mouth with his sleeve. His smile was back to being warm, and arrogant. Marvin just lied there helplessly as the cannibal licked his way up his torso to his chest, over his loud, beating heart, and finally to his neck. With the ringing of his heart thumping in his ears, Marvin almost missed what the singer said. “Delicious _._ ” He hummed. With that, he dug his teeth into his throat, piercing his vocal cords.

         Marvin awoke with a loud scream. His body flooded over with tremors from his quaking form. The terror he thought he was going to experience had now rushed over him. What the honest fuck was he even thinking?! He gripped his hair tightly and panted, tears brimming his eyes. “Shit, fouk, god foukin’ damnit all te hell…. shite..” his voice cracked and he breathed deeply. After about a few minutes of calming himself, and the vivid images of the dream faded into memory, a sinking feeling began to pool in his stomach. Something along the lines of dread.. But then there was.. An oddly hot feeling that went along with it. He carefully pulled up the covers from off his waist and bit his lip, praying that his assumptions were false. But no, once he took a good look down at his lap, his concern was answered. He was hard. Hard from a dream where Bim had eaten him alive. Marvin’s breath quickened again and he hugged his knees up to his chest. He wanted to cry out in frustration, he was so confused. And if that wasn’t bad enough, this answered another question he had asked himself ever since he found out the singer’s secret.

He was still in love with Bim, despite what he was.

The poor magician, with no Jamie to turn to at this moment, was left with no choice but to ponder what this meant. And where this morbid curiosity came from. The magician laid back with a slump and stared at the hotel’s popcorn ceiling, watching as his vision in the dark created weird fuzzy shapes and wiggly lines. Some appearing darker than others. He thought to himself, hoping that his questions would be answered.

Bim was a cannibal, a wendigo. Something he was cursed with, something he couldn’t really help. That part he supposed was why he was still… Feeling affectionate towards him. It wasn’t Bim’s fault he was this way, but still he didn’t seem all that remorseful or broken up about it when he made food out of his guests. That bothered Marvin. He thanked the stars for that at least, that his morality didn’t change.

He then thought about the subject of wanting to be eaten next. Now he knew he didn’t want to die, I mean, he couldn’t really die, but still. He knew in reality, the practice would be painful. Much more painful. He didn’t want that, he didn’t want to be hurt like that. But he liked the aspect of Bim treating him like he was the most wonderful thing he had ever tasted. In fact, when Bim did... Um, eat him out- The other kind, the rimming kind -he did moan like he was a gourmet meal. And he did call him… Delicious. Marvin shivered, now that the compliment meant an entirely different meaning. Something far more than what he expected. After examining all of his thoughts over and over again, he nodded and thought about the likes and dislikes to his situation.

Dislikes; pushing the personality of the arrogant and self-absorb nature of Bim aside. He didn’t like the fact that he was okay with eating stupid people. They were still people after all, and this was murder. Murder was a definite no. He also disliked the idea that Bim would most likely eat him to…

Likes; he liked feeling special, he liked having the cannibal crave him. God only knows _‘why?_ ’ by this point. He liked his voice, he was kind when he wanted to be, and Marvin did like being bitten...

He groaned into his pillow, this was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you see why this was rate E. I originally wrote out this dream first before anything so I really didn't expect to have a three chapter story go with it. Also. poor Jameson.. He deserves better.


	3. Grown from Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two come to terms with their apparent lack of communication, romance is in bloom ladies and gentlemen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve put this off for a long while mostly because of lack of motivation, and writing smut is more taxing than you think. But I couldn’t just leave it until then. So this is a chapter more than my original plan. I only live to satisfy. Until then, I’ll be sure to give you all what you came here for next chapter.

      The next morning, Bim awoke in his fancy hotel suite with a loud yawn. His head felt a bit heavier than usual. So, he went into his bathroom to investigate and once he arrived, he was not at all surprised to see two antlers sprouting out from his head once again. He sighed as he went to work, filling them down to a manageable size so that his hair could hide them. After many years of doing this, it didn’t even hurt him anymore. However the skin around the flexible bone remained tender as always.    
  
Once all of that tediousness was done and over with, Bim then proceeded to do his daily personal grooming; trimming eyebrows, shaving away his unruly stubble, brushing and then polishing his perfectly straight and white teeth, placing on deodorant, body spray, everything essential to making himself look presentable in the eyes of his adorable public. After he put on a casual attire- casual for him at least -that consisted of; a burnt sienna colored button up, washed out royal blue skinny jeans, an expensive vachetta leather belt, and his spiffy black suede dress shoes. The half-Korean moseyed on over to his tall and sleek bedroom mirror, and adjusted his glasses. After a finale evaluation over his form, he grinned satisfied. With a wink and a click of his tongue he complimented, “Looking sharp.” With a finger gun to himself.    
  
Now walking around his lavish apartment, his smile began to fade. The argument from last night was now creeping back into the persona’s conscious. He frowned as he looked down sadly, loneliness, and longing gripped at his chest. He already missed his kitten’s voice, his striking blue eyes, and his loud personality. True they’d pass each other at the back of the stage, but now… That closeness wouldn’t be there. The familiarity of it all, that bond. Bim really didn’t want to go back to the occasional drunken, baseless hook up with random groupies and the occasional hooker again. He had genuinely liked being in a form of some kind of commitment to the magician. Even though it was just based on wildly aggressive sex at first, he was going to miss the tender moments in their relationship. He’d miss the teasing, the flirting, having someone to sing to.    
  
He’d even miss his temper…    
  
But for once he’d have to obey Marvin’s command this time, even if it didn’t make any sense to him. There was no point in pursuing to try and fix things. He had learned enough about relationships to know that it would only cause more problems than solutions. There was no point in forcing something that was never meant to fit. He owed the Irishmen that much at least….   
  
       A knock at his door jarred him away from his self-pity. He didn’t think he had ordered any room service today. He quirked a fine eyebrow as he stepped down the open living room ledge that connected to the door. His footsteps echoing across the hardwood floor, emphasizing his loneliness. Maybe it was another fan who happened to find out where he lived? He spoke aloud as he reached for the door knob.    
  
“Who is it?” Raising his voice just slightly.    
  
Then, a very loud, “Jus’ open te door!” Followed. Bim’s molten brown eyes widened in surprise, as he opened the door swiftly without any further hesitation. “Marvin..?” He gasped out in disbelief. Here he was, arms crossed, and looking grouchy as always. He was dressed in his PJs still; sweatpants, a blue and grey baseball t-shirt, and plaid patterned socks, even his hair was a little messy. He must’ve gone straight over once he had woken up. Bim was… Utterly shocked. Marvin was here after what he had said, and Bim didn’t even have to beg or bribe him to come back. “Wha-“ Marvin held up his hand effectively shutting the singer up. He shoved past him without a moment's notice and Bim was left, blinking dumbly in confusion. His mouth was conflicted whether to remain agape or closed, trying to think of something witty to say. But he only ended up looking like a gasping fish. “Don’ say anythin’, that’ll only make things a whole lot worse.” The magician said hurriedly, Bim just shut his door, still to awestruck to say much so that wasn’t a problem.   
  
When the magician stepped inside, Bim somehow felt, more at ease with himself. He let out a breath that he wasn’t even aware that he was holding in. Meanwhile, Marvin on the other hand couldn’t get the pounding of his own erratic heart beat, out of his ears. The Irishmen wasn’t sure how this was going to go. Like everything, he acted out of impulse before he thought anything through. As soon as he had properly woken up; Marvin had a quick pep talk with himself, ran over his pros and cons once more, and ran out of his room. Not even checking if Jamie had woken up in order for him to say goodbye. He was still buzzing, and now that he was here.. Now that he was here, how was he supposed to start?    
  
Marvin looked down at his body, feeling completely underdress and vulnerable now that he had a minute to take in the figure before him. The younger enved the elder’s confidence, his charisma, his everything.. Maybe part of why he was so hesitant, was because that small little thing he was always so quick to overcompensate  with his loud voice. His doubt that Bim didn’t really find him all that attractive, that he wasn’t good enough. He swallowed the fear down and took a shaky breath. The irishmen bit his lip before speaking and proceeded to pace, hoping that moving around would distract himself from freezing up.   
  
“So.. This,” He gestured with two hands, out lining Bim’s figure. “Problem.. This glarin’ ass fuckin’ problem we find ourselves in..” He had frozen upon meeting the singers gaze. He quickly looked away again, scolding and convincing himself to stay mad or, worked up if anything.   
  
“Trimmer,” He started up again before he paused, pinching the bridge between his nose and eyebrows. He shook his head, sighing in aggravation. His other hand placed firmly on his hip, bouncing his foot on the ground beneath him. In Bim’s lesser moments he would’ve commented on how cute the fair skinned male would look with bunny ears and a little cottontail to match. However, being warned not to make a noise, he bit his lip, keeping his mouth firmly shut. Marvin mumbles something to himself before his bright blue eyes flicked up to meet his. There was a pause, and he went still, Bim could practically hear their heartbeats together. The magician’s face soften. Bim for once, shyly glances down. Not used to a silent tender moment. However, said moment didn’t last long and was broken as Marvin sighed once more, hands aggressively scrubbing at his face. Somehow though, he managed to force out the things he wanted to say.   
  
“I can’.. I can’ find myself fergettin’ ye even a little. Hell, yer impossible to ignore! Whether that’s a good er bad thing. But I- god damn it, do ye even care fer me at all? I know like, this thing we had was purely physical n’ you’ve been with prettier girls- I jus’ I need te know that part of you, the part that’s not up yer own ass with how much ye love yerself, likes me too..”   
  
_ ‘You’ve been with prettier girls’ _ not,  _ ‘we’ve’ _ ... Oh god was.. Was he Marvin’s first relationship? That touched him somehow, and his words.. They moved him like the saddest Bruno Mars ballad. No wonder the Irishman was so hurt with his habits. No wonder he was so jealous... And he hadn’t been treating him with the kind of respect Marvin deserved. What a horrible way to discover this kind of news. Bim was not impervious to guilt, he felt genuinely bad that he made the male feel like he didn’t matter to him. He cleared his throat, reaching out with a gentle hand. But he thought better of it before retreating.   
  
“Babe- I mean, Marv... I didn’t really purse further than what telltale signs you were giving me. I mean, I knew you couldn’t resist my, physical charms-“   
  
Shit. It’s a tick, he swears it’s a tick. Stop it brain, be less callous! Oh god. His brain was just so use to responding a certain way. He immediately went to apologize, though that first part was true. Marvin didn’t really give him any signs that he wanted their relationship to go any further. He needed things blunt. Marvin’s cold angry stare put him back into his place. Said magician raised an accusing finger in his direction.   
  
“Don’ push it. Yer on dangerously paper thin ice. Do NOT, make me change my mind.”   
  
“-but you never seemed all that.. Into having something more.”   
  
“You also didn’ seem interested! With those- those woman all around you, n’..” Marvin pauses as a conclusion came to him. His eyes widen. “Oh fouk.” He gasped out. Bim steppes forward, eyebrows in concern. “What?” He asked cautiously.   
  
“When was te last time we ever had pillow talk?”   
  
“Easy it was….. No wait, hang on.. I could’ve sworn..” When was the last time he ever had this time of pillow talk with someone? When was the last time him and Marvin really sat down and discussed things? He answered, a sheepish grin on his perfect face. “Never- We’ve never… I think this is our first proper conversation about us.” He rubbed the back of his neck, letting out an awkward chuckle. “We’re foukin’ idiots.” Marvin concluded in defeat. Bim wasn’t about to disagree, his peers told him that enough for it to have some bases. Though he doubted that he was as dumb as everyone said. But yeah, this situation was pretty moronic. Marvin looked up from his spot again, face steadily blushing. He sighed, much more softly this time, his weight shifting from foot to foot anxiously as he began.   
  
“Look.. I wan’, oh jaysus m’ really gunna say it..”   
  
Marvin covered his now bright red face as his heart swelled, about to choke him. It didn’t help that the singer was staring so intently at him with his stupidly sweet concerned face, the way his eyebrows bunched up together, worried for him. Idiot.  “I want this.” He finally gasped out, and gestures between the two of them. And Bim didn’t need to have telekinesis to know what Marvin meant. He was, alighted. “But! I have rules here.” Bim’s hopeful smile faltered just a smidge, but his cocky grin still stay intact as he walked towards the slimmer male. “Pray tell, what are these rules?” A purr resonating in his voice as the question was asked. Marvin rose a skeptical eyebrow but continued anyway. “This wendigo business, look I am not okay with murder. Even-” He rose a hand to stop Bim from arguing the point. 

 

“If it’s consensual. I know ye have urges but I seriously can’t allow it to continue. I’ll be willin’ te look past all other transgressions right now, if you put a stop to it.”   
  
“Hm.. Tricky.. I still don’t understand what the big deal is-“   
  
“God yer hopeless..”   
  
“-but I suppose a talk with my dietitian will help. I’m pretty sure raw meat will work fine, but I’ll try. I promise. The grinder will also not be part of the show anymore.”   
  
“Good.”

 

With that out of the way, there was still a question hanging in the air around the two. Bim paused his advances for just a moment and pressed a finger to his lips in thought. He asked with a fine eyebrow, just perched slightly, “For curiosity's sake, what.. What made you change your mind? I was going to stay away from you, like you wanted, so..” Marvin looked up in surprise at that. The magician was.. Oddly touched by  that confession. It was very rare that Bim ever did what he said and he was…. Willing to ignore him so he didn’t hurt him. He wasn’t so sure why he was surprised, but this meant that he really did care about him. “I love you..” He spoke out on autopilot, the phrase served as the appropriate answer unintentionally. Bim, at the sound of this soft whispered confession, perked up with wide eyes. Love? He loved him? His smile could not get any wider, and it was at that point that Marvin realised what he had said and covered his mouth, blushing furiously. “Wait! Did I say love? I didn’ mean love, I meant- like er, I-I um,” The male continued to ramble like that. Bim just advanced him more as Marvin stepped back trying to regain some dignity. However though, during his denial of the inevitable, he tripped back over the step that seperated the living room from the door, what a stupid thing to be placed there. “Bim, shut up I never- I wouldn’- ferget I even- Mmm!” As the male tipped backwards, with grace and speed; Bim caught him, dipped him like at the end of some romantic French movie, and kissed the rambling magician soundly. When those perfectly smooth lips collided with pink bitten ones Bim could feel his heart melt. Meanwhile, as much as Marvin didn’t want to admit anything….. He too melted, and fluttered his eyes closed, lost in the tender and frankly, charming display of chivalry that Bim wasn’t really known for. He was reminded why he fell for this man in the heat of their passions, it felt like it wasn’t too long ago. The irshmen’s heart thumped in his chest as he kissed the other back, cheeks heating up steadily. When Bim pulled away slowly noses just inches apart, he forgot how to breath. As Bim had taken his breath away. But don’t tell him that.

 

Bim’s brown eyes shined with a new surge of excitement as he was met with hooded baby blues. His grin was jovial, and he exclaimed just as so, “You have no idea how happy I am, kitten.” that last part was teased with a gentle purr. Marvin opened his mouth to say something but he quickly stopped himself, mouth too dry to form anything as he gulped for subtly. The mushy stuff didn’t end there however.. In a well thought out move, Bim moved the hand that was doing the less supportive thing- which was holding Marvin up by his mid back - and careful took his hand in his own. Bim pressed his tender lips upon pale knuckles, just barely ghosting Marvin’s skin. He enjoy the little trembles that follow with the press to each knuckle. His eyes still focused on the beat red male before him. “I promise.. As long as you have my attention, I won’t do anything to harm any other person. I’m sure you can satisfy me…” Marvin, was not exactly sure what that had meant. But he was pretty satisfied and flattered at the moment. “So..” The younger gasped softly. “What happens now?” Bim contemplated this for a moment. His grin turning more sinister. “I have the day off, we’re.. All alone….” Marvin’s pursed his lips and looked to him deadpanned. “No.”


	4. In Full Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings have been felt, confessions have been confessed, and now there's only one thing left to do and that's to own up to the E-rating. Things get saucy gamers. Smash like if you are getting that sweet sauce.
> 
> Translation: Bim and Marvin do the sex. It gets... Saucy.

         The door to the nice room was opened quickly before it was slammed shut by two men, aggressively kissing each other. Poor door. The men however, fed into each other’s greedy desires, the rhythm slowly coming back to them, yes. A dance all their own. Bim took initiative as he pinned Marvin against the door, lips nipping at the other. While Marvin held his hands firmly against the perfectly broad chested man, pushing him. Teasing him. Bim let out a low growl that tickled Marvin’s lips, pressing himself forcibly against the other. Marvin gasped and pretended to look disgusted, but it was getting much harder to pull that look off considering how him and Bim knew how much he actually liked the attention. “Where are you going, you little minx?” The singer whispered breathlessly. Their foreheads pressed together, hot breath intertwining, eye contact never breaking. Marvin huffed out a response, fueling his fury with hatred towards his own weak actions if anything. “Shut up, don’ think because of earlier you get to-” Bim only rolled his eyes and silenced him with another sloppy kiss, sharp teeth clacking against slightly crooked, blunt ones. Bim made no room for argument as he rumbled once more over Marvin’s heavy panting once he had pulled away. Just a few centimeters of space… 

 

“Shut the fuck up and submit like you know you want to.”

 

He had demanded. Marvin hesitantly obeyed, his cheeks heating up at the command as he nodded, giving in to the cannibal. The perfect specimen before the magician hummed and leaned down, peppering the pale and exposed skin of his neck with little kisses of appraisal. Marvin allowed Bim the access by lolling his head to the side, his hands slowly falling down, limp by his sides. As his mind began to grow fuzzy with a blanket like comfort and enjoyment of the gentle reward, he was stopped short by a sharp sting that enveloped his shoulder. Bim had bitten him once more. Sharp, canine like teeth pierced the skin, filling Bim’s mouth with the tangy yet coppery taste of blood. He was horrified by his actions, sure, but what made Bim pull away was the loud and desperate moan that ripped itself from Marvin’s flushed lips. Just like that, time stood still for the two, both looked at each other in a state of both shock and awe.

Bim started to break the silence, “Wha--” “Don’t.” Marvin obviously denied. “I just, I was about to apologize..” Bim muttered, stepping around eggshells. Marvin then… Thought back to his dream, the dull sting of the bite snapped the very visual and somewhat real image of Bim towering over him.. Eyes glowing, blood-- HIS blood decorating his lips. His face grew hot and he tried to squint the semblance away. But that only served to make it imprint over his eyelids. He huffed as he stared helplessly at the real Bim Trimmer. The younger scrubbed his face, the left arm was, obviously a bit more hard to move, but he managed nonetheless. “Marv..?” Bim pressed, awaiting an answer for this odd reaction. He sighed, and complied with his wishes. “I’ve been.. I had a dream about you.” He confessed. At first, or because of his weird tick, Bim’s first response, was to chuckle and make light of the confession. Not really understanding the undertones. “Oh? Is that so strange? Like i’m not in your dreams every night~?” He flirted. Marvin just smacked him and glared. The wendigo rubbed his arm but cleared his throat, eyes caste down. “Right right.. Sorry. Please continue.” The fair skinned man held his gaze with hesitancy, but seemed satisfied with the apology and sighed once more. “Anyways.. In this…. Dream? I.. You, ate me.” He bit his lip, feeling his face catch fire. This was so stupid.

 

“Ha, I believe I was just about suggest that. Looks like you were one step ahead of me.”

 

Okay, apparently Bim was stupider than this entire situation. What did he keep doing anyway? Maybe he had tourette's, or something like that. “NO! Not.. Ugh, not that kind. The.. Te other kind.” He faltered and scrubbed at his red face viciously. Once Bim was sure Marvin was finished, he tilted his head to the side, not really following. “The other kind?” He asked. What other kind was there? The younger just stayed silent and peeked out from behind his fingers at him, body tight and tense with anticipation. Burrows still furrowed in confusion, Bim listed off the things in his head about what else he meant by-- Oh wait. “I.. Oh. Wait and.. How did, how did this story end? Are you, afraid I’ll hurt you?” Once the Korean finally got it, he rose a hand to his mouth and visibly paled. Afraid about this supposed dream turning into a nightmare. Maybe that was a serious moan of pain and he didn’t even realize it. How could he not see? “Kitten, darling. I promised I-”

 

“I liked it.. You.. ATE me alive n’ I-I..”

 

Oh. Well. That wasn’t the answer he had expected. He slowly removed his hand away from his perfect lips, his concern melted away in place of his previous apprehensions like before. He opened his mouth to express this, but Marvin interrupted with a desperate and exasperated groan, kinda hitting himself in the head as he explained.

 

“Look I KNOW it’s weird, n’ stupid, n’ crazy, but. Fer some god forsaken reason I jus’.. I can’t stop thinkin’ about how it would feel n’ how much I make you want me..? I dunno! N’ a weird way I feel.. Ngh, special- Like you want me…..”

 

He looked away, completely abashed, arms crossed protectively over himself as the magician continued without any luck to hide into the wall that he was leaning against. Honestly Marvin just wished Anti really would appear and stab him just so this miserable situation would end. What a fool he was, what an insecure worry wart he was turning out to be. That was attractive by any means at all. Sure, Bim had his major, life altering flaws-- But… Marvin accepted him. Would Bim be as so kind to do the same?  “Marvin, I do..” Bim confessed slowly, his facial features soft and tired looking. He stepped forward and took the blue eyed male’s hands in his, calloused thumbs rubbing over the fair skin of his knuckles. Embrace so tender and intimate. More intimate than anything else they had done together before. Marvin looked up; scared, but semi hopeful at the same time. “I’m sorry I made you feel that way.” It wasn’t even the most eloquent of speeches that he knew the cannibal could weave. Regardless, the deep look in his eyes, the warmth in that silky voice. It was so genuine, it made his heart skip a beat. They leaned in for another soft kiss, any hesitations or doubts that either of them were feeling had washed away in that moment. Then, Bim pulled away slowly and nuzzled into the crook of Marvin’s neck. He spoke softly, still holding onto his hands.

 

“Now, as for this, tantalizing offer… I think I can accommodate you in a way that will be satisfying for both of us. That is.. If you’re willing to trust me.”

 

“What exactly-”

 

“Ah ah ah. No words. No explanations. Just, trust me. Please?”

 

Consent, believe it or not, was important to Bim. He had to be sure that Marvin was prepared to go the limit and wouldn’t turn back. The korean pulled away and searched for any signs of hesitation or concern. When he was given no clear signs, he rose both eyebrows, waiting for a response. Marvin, after a tender bite of his lip, finally nodded his head and swallowed. “Okay, I trust you.”  


 

        Marvin gently went onto his knees, torso shivering at the texture of the silk sheets on bare, naked skin as he lowered himself down. His hips up, and legs spread just enough for Bim to get a full view of his exposed body. No matter how many times they did this, Marvin still couldn’t help the rush of anxiety and embarrassment that came in the form of a hot blush that consumed his cheeks, nerves fluttering in his stomach. Yet, there was a sense of excitement, perhaps it was the adrenaline that surged through his veins. The younger even felt his chest heating up, only making his heart throb louder in his ears. His shaky breath somehow was vocal enough for him to be aware of the silence that followed, making the younger heat up more.

Nothing was said for awhile, but he could feel those dark eyes bore into Marvin as Bim took in this fine little feast before him. The Irishmen licked his dry lips apprehensively while goosebumps covered his arms. The smirk was heard in Bim’s tone, goddammit. How could this man make him so flustered for two completely different reasons? “Beautiful..” He praised as the Irishmen felt the shift in weight behind him, upon the bed. A warm hand smoothed over his pale and sparsely freckled skin, rubbing the plump part of his ass as Bim continued to shower him in compliments. “So good for me.. It’s rare that my little white rabbit is so compliant.” He teased softly with a chuckle. Marvin bristled and looked over his shoulder, glaring daggers. “I will kick you in te face.” Bim couldn’t help but chuckle, and leaned down, giving the firm muscle a little possessive nip. Marvin squeaked sharply and turned in a shifting manner, growling. “I will, Bim goddamn it— do NOT push me.” 

 

“So sensitive.”

 

Bim mused as he kept rubbing at the skin. Marvin’s reaction was to huff, reluctantly getting back into place. Bim planted a soft kiss at the base of his spin in both appraisal, and as an apology for his previous treatment. Marvin was beautiful to him; what with his brash spontaneity, his spunk, the confidence. His little spitfire was just so exciting to him. But he favorite moments were in scenes like this, where the magician would let his guard down, become smaller, more timid and quiet as he enjoyed himself. After groping the blue eyed man for a good while, he leaned back to straighten up onto his knees, Bim took his sweet time as he undid the buttons of his well-tailored button up dress shirt. His tanned skin glowed from the morning sun that glistened off the polished hardwood floor. He looked down at himself and reflected on his body, humming in approval. Looks like God had also approved of him, getting some this morning. But, he couldn’t make it all about himself this time, the Korean would have to stay focused here. Those translucent glowing orbs watched with scrutiny as the man in front of his trembled at the clinking sound of his finely leather belt being unbuckled. The cock that hung between those milky thighs twitched with interest. He had to chuckle, and carefully wrapped his fingers around the appendage. “Eager already? Other than that intense make out session beforehand, we've barely started.” He mused. 

The submissive at the moment allowed a gasp to slip from his lips as his cock was being handled so gently. “L-Like yer any better off?” Now he did have a point. Bim was probably just as worked up, probably a little more so seeing as how he had to wait for his own pleasure. But he was a patient man. The elder scoffed and removed his hand in order to place both upon the plumpest part of Marvin’s ass again, pulling his cheeks apart with his thumbs. There was a little protest from the peanut gallery, “W-wait I thought you said—” Bim just cooed back reassuringly.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get to it in a second. I would just like to at least prepare you a little bit. You washed before you got here right?”

 

“Ye—.. Yeah?”

 

“Mm.. You know, if you aren’t sure then i’m going to have to make you check thoroughly.”

 

“Yes m’ sure! Honest.. I managed befer I.. Came over.”

 

“Heh. Always prepared, that’s another thing I love about you baby.”

 

“Don’ call me baby..”

 

Whether he was obligating or just ignoring the comment, the biracial man went quiet, and leaned down giving Marvin’s entrance a light nip upon the rim of his hole. Said participant’s reaction with a sharp intake of breath, followed by scraping his teeth over his bottom lip. Bim didn’t let that stop him. He kissed and lapped at the hole slowly and carefully, tugging at the tender skin gently. The teasing was almost too much, and a light hiss echoed against his ears as he worked. “I _hate_ you.” Marv…. Sorta pleaded. But it was clear he needed more stimulation. With a light chuckle, he slips his tongue in as best he can and pushes forward into the tight ring of muscle, lapping and thrusting at his velvety inner walls at a leisurely pace. He knew just where to hit to have his little kitten mewling. And mewl he did. 

Muscles fluttered around the invasive tongue. Wet, warm, firm. In his head it sound less than appealing, he’d admit. But Bim’s practically praising one of his best assets, finally using his mouth for good. And that flatters the magician. 

He feels the drag of the flat of Bim’s tongue over puckered skin, allowing spit to ease the slightly tangy taste of skin. He kneads at the meat of Marv’s ass with his hands, holding him open to make it easier to point his tongue and dip it inside, licking noisily. The Irishmen gasps softy. Heat collecting in his face while little sparks of warmth licked at the bottom of his abdomen. His entrance loosens almost immediately, tension disappearing in the wake of needy pleasure. 

This makes it less of an issue for Bim to work into a rhythm of wetly fucking into his ass. To which the singer hums with great praise, listening to his partner pant raggedly. Out of the corner of his eye, Bim sees the sheets clump together and he grins, picturing Marvin’s grip tightening as his pale back arches at the feeling. A shuddered whine falls from wrecked lips. Bim presses forward, answering his boyfriend’s plea. Tipping his chin to rub at his perineum as best he can, little traces of his stubbles scratch against sensitive skin. Marvin’ hips stuttering back against Bim in eager thrusts as he's reduced to panting his name between high moans. “B-Bim… Damn it..” He curses, mostly to himself at how desperate he’s acting. 

Bim pushes his tongue in and out as far as he can, guiding the other’s hips as he fucks him like thi. He knows it’s not enough for either of them, but his kitty’s attempt at quoting his moans is too precious to ignore. Bim fucks into him three more times before he pulls away with a satisfied hum and rakes his nails lightly over those perky cheeks. Marvin tries to hide his disappointment, despite already knowing that they’ve just started. “Are you sure it’s me ye like, or my arse?” He comments, trying to sound annoyed rather than whiny. He hears the older man hums as he squeezed into the skin absentmindedly. “Well, you do have an attractive tail kitty cat.” He leans up and kisses his shoulder before Marvin could threaten him again for the comment. “But, what good is all of that.. When I value your company more?” Marvin looks back over at him with surprise and a whole new bush covers him from head to toe. 

Marvin pretends he doesn’t feel his heart flutter and turns away scoffing. “G-go wash yer mouth or I ain’t kissin’ you..” The TV star doesn’t mind, just huffs fondly and ruffles short brown hair as he heads to the bathroom. 

Now with a few moments to collect himself and his thoughts, the blue eyed male rolls onto his back, listening to the sounds of the running sink and his heart beating. He wonders for a brief moment if he’s happy. If this really was the right choice. When his new boyfriend comes back into the room, and is looking at him with intense want but also admirable awe, he decides yes. Yes this was a good idea, and he can’t help the grin tugging his lips. “C’mere..” He called before he even realizes he’s speaking. Bim obeys, eyes shining against the light of the morning sun as he crawls a top of him. Bodies warm, fitting together nicely as they reunite for a tender kiss. Marvin tastes the mint flavored polisher and strong alcohol laced mouthwash. He doesn’t mind however. He feels the American growl underneath his breath, slowly moving his hand along Marvin’s torso. It isn’t until those fingers are wrapping gently around his throat that he realizes what’s going on. His breath hitches but, he nods. Staring into those shining irises. Bim needs no further consent than that and he’s pushing his mate down into the mattress, primal instincts coursing through his veins. And he held him like that… Just staring, breathing heavily, watching, as Marvin’s plus quickened with anticipation.

The Dom taps his fingers twice upon that slim neck, easing up on his grasp and looking at the male beneath him unexpectedly. Marvin appreciates the concern and search for consent. He nods but, whispers softly. “Please try not t’ get.. carried away..” his accent much thicker in the heat of his excitement. The response is a quick nod, and then like a switch, Bim’s a completely different person. Say what you want, but he was a very good actor indeed. “Carried away? I’ll do much more than that..” he promises, even though he doesn’t mean it. With a purr and a lick of his lips, he leans down enough so that his warm minty breath tickles the shell of Marvin’s ear. “I’m going to make a meal out of you yet..” and it comes as a shock. It comes as such a sudden start that Marvin’s scream was legitimately, one of fear. The wendigo has his sharp teeth clamped down onto his shoulder, he doesn’t let go and makes no move to press down any further. He waits for Marvin to calm down, for his heart beat to subside. It’s always best to get your prey when their least expecting it….

  


        If one were to look at him now, one would think that Marvin was mauled by dog or a fucking wolverine. But no, it was just his boyfriend, the cannibal. His body, sitting up right, skin marked and stained with his own blood around sharp indents of teeth impressions. They weren’t deep enough for him to bleed out, but they did make a statement. A hard, burning, stinging, sore, sticky impression. He belonged to the beast.  

Said beast had positioned the magician in his lap; back pressed flush against his own tanned, broad chest, strong hands holding those pale legs up, knees bent against the slimmer’s chest. This position made the angle perfect to thrust his thick cock into that tight canal of Marvin’s ass. He wasted no time in debouching his submissive, purring at how desperate his cries and pleas were. Whenever the younger demanded something from him, or begged to touch his poor red, neglected appendage, he’d slow down or stop all together. Which he was doing right now; holding him still while he felt his cock get squeezed, desperately by Marvin’s loose hole. The blue eyed male gasped and moaned wantonly. “ _Bim_..” He hissed. The cannibal responded with a feral growl and bit down harder upon the area where the neck met shoulder. Drawing blood. The animal growled as the tangy metallic taste filled his mouth. Skillfully he licked at the wound until he held a mouth full of the Irishman's blood. Carefully, the wendigo let go of  Marvin’s leg and pressed the palm of his hand towards his mouth. Grinning, he parted his lips ever so slightly, spilling the warm substance all over his palm. All the while Marvin watched with intrigue.  

Marvin’s heart was making him grow deaf, what with the amount of volume it’s thumping was taking up his hearing. This wasn’t like the Magician's dream. He could never hope to actually want to die in such a way, but this, this was real. Each bite throbbed and stung with needy possession. Meanwhile he was being fucked into dry, the burn of skin rubbing against skin was tight and uncomfortable. He loved it. He loved all this primal raw urge, this desire-- craving to be owned like this. Call it the heat of the moment but Marvin felt his pride and shame become swallowed alive as Bim literally devoured him. He shuddered involuntarily as Bim spat his own blood back up into his hand, The creature smiled at him, sharp teeth stained red with the blood of his partner. He hummed, the deep, predatory hum as he traced those teasing, crimson coated fingers down his torso. Painting red upon a white canvas, making Marvin… His own piece of art. 

 

“Tell me my dear..” He rumbled against his ear. The younger suppressed a whine, biting his lip to try and keep his body from wriggling. His body was ticklish after all, and those ghost like touches did nothing to help the situation. 

 

“How does it feel, hm? How, does it feel? Knowing what selfish, and greedy little slut you are?”

 

He shivered, skin on fire, responding to every little bit of attention it received as Bim’s fingers stroked the inside of his thigh. Feather-like touches, cooling, drying bit still wet enough for his blood to smear across his skin. He watched with morbid curiosity.

 

“I don’t think you even deserve to be pleasured. Perhaps, and I'm just spit-balling here. Perhaps I should just kill you, right now… Use your body to satisfy ALL of my needs and then.. Be done with you?”

 

He was bluffing…. Was he bluffing? No, he was bluffing. It was hard to concentrate when your body burned and you basically had an animal growl in your ear. The thick cock inside him didn’t help either. A little gasp pushed it’s way from his lungs, his stomach flexed as the the hand venturing south glided back up towards the sparse hairs of his happy trail. “Well?” Bim cooed. 

 

“Yer.. Te one in charge..” He argued pitifully. “I.. I trust you, m’ sorry. I’ll take what you give, a-anythin’.. Even if..” He halted, the younger’s lip trembled. Marvin wasn’t sure when it had happened but his eyes threatened to pour out tears. The emotions of today ready to burst forward. He was so ready, so ready to give up any ounce of control he had even if it was for this moment. Bim would take care of him, he knew that. He counted on him.

Meanwhile, Bim watched in awe as his sub chocked on his words. The tears in those sky blue orbs would’ve been a sign to stop if he wasn’t used to them before. These were tears of overwhelming emotion, not fear, thank god. Those he did freeze with hesitation. His animal may have been hungry, but there was still a man with self control underneath. His feelings for his little feisty Irishman was far more important to him than a common meal. He waited patiently.   


“Even i-if.. You hurt me.. M’ yers te do with as you please, cuz.. I l.. Love you.”

 

He confessed. Bim’s eyes widened and he didn’t think that in a scene like this, a second and equally sweet confession would come out of his lover’s lips. Marvin’s shoulder’s relaxed and his body became pliant. It was an absolutely beautiful performance that Bim had to break that primal spell and gingerly kiss his cheek. He nuzzled against his ear tenderly and whispered, “I love you too.” The cannibal heard Marvin snivel, but nuzzle in response. After a few moments of tender silence, Bim continued his role and purred. “Alright, I'll oblige you my kitten.” To which he wrapped the bloody hand around Marvin’s needy dick and tugged on it. A startled yelp crawled out from his sub. The friction of now rough and dried blood being his canal to fuck into must’ve been painful, but he knew his kitten could take it. He started thrusting into him once more, bouncing the paler man upon his own thick length. The sounds he tore out of him were delightful. Grinning, he teased him as he pounded into him without mercy. “You like that? You like the fact that your blood so far has been your only source of lube huh? It burns, oh it burns doesn’t it.. Kinky little pet, you love the pain..” To execute his point, the Dom rubbed his pointer finger, the one with the most blood coated into it and rubbed it aggressively over the tender slit of Marvin’s cock head. He elected a scream, throwing his head back as tears flowed freely down his flushed cheeks. When an answer didn’t come, he slammed up into his ass, and he sure must’ve done something right, because the scream was ten times louder, and had the Vegas Magician rambling. “Oh fouk oh GOD-- I love it, I do I love it so much, pleasepleaseplease m- _more_!” Begging oh so deliciously. And with the way his own hard on was being squeezed inside that warm velvet hole, he couldn’t possibly say no. So he fucked him deep, tugging on his lover’s girth as best he could manage. 

 

“Oh, oh Bim fUCK I can’.. I can’ m’ G-GONNA c-cuuuhhh~!”

 

“Me too baby.. Uh, shit, me.. Me too..”

 

Bim grunted, the first to fill Marvin up as his hips stuttered, fucking humping him like a wild beast as he gritted his teeth trying to bite back the hazy white that threatened to cover his vision. When that happened, Marvin let out his final hiccuped moan and scream, head thrown back and body nice and taught as he arched in the warm body behind him.

 

        Marvin came, probably now having whatever remained of his soul out. For now he lied there a top of those silken sheets. His pale body stained with red, and pink little wounds and blood, and white coating his tummy and thighs. Bim sat beside him, tenderly stroking his short, boyish, brown hair. A tender look of protection and deep regard shined in those warm shades of chocolate. He would clean him up while Marvin lied there passed out, but here’s the thing. Once Marvin woke up, aching and debauched, glancing down to see what a fine little mess Bim had turned him into; His face would turn red, his eyes would narrow, and his nostrils would flair, topped off by hitting Bim in the shoulder as the poor Irishmen would storm off and scrub himself clean. But no matter how much he would wash the shame away, Bim’s mark’s and that dull aching in his ass would never truly subside, creating a constant reminder that no matter how much he’d pretend to hate it, Bim would always remain under his skin. And that’s just the way the cannibal liked it, it was a much sweeter sight to him than any fruit could hope to compare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a long hiatus and I apologize. Smut is something I have to be in the mood for to write and have effort put into it. I really like making sex scenes mean something; a lot of words to type and a lot of feelings to ponder. New Fanfics ARE on their way, they're just... In the waiting room. But don't worry, more will come.


End file.
